My Beautiful Rescue
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: Starting at the begining of ep. Bad Girls but going a different way,a Buffy/Faith fic. Cute moments, confused feelings and taking control of destiny.
1. Just a moment

**A/N: Hehe... sorry i don't often right Authors notes and i dunno what to right... Well. first of all WARNING! This fic contains spoilers for the episode 'bad girls', episode 14 of season 3. Also;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of these characters. :)**

**So, please enjoy...**

"I mean I'm sorry it's just, all that sweating nightly side by side action and you never put in for a little after hours ERRH!" Faith asked, with a fierce grunt at the end. Buffy blushed at the thought, but it definitely had nothing to do with Xander in her head. She quickly shook it off and shook her head at the older slayer.

"No!..." she disagreed, though not very whole heartedly as thoughts kept finding their way into her head. Thoughts that completely contradicted the opinion she had just expressed on the matter. She looked down at the ground shyly trying not to meet Faith's eyes with her own, when she noticed footprints in the mud. Reaching out she grabbed Faith's hand to stop her from leaving and pulled her back.

"Wait, there's one more..." Buffy whispered, pointing to the footprints and leading faith along their trail to where on was hiding silently, still holding onto her hand "on the count of three; one.." but before she could finish Faith leapt up over the tombstone they'd been crouched behind leaving Buffy's hand empty as she watched her go. She sighed as Faith rushed at the vampire, soon being knocked off her feet as the vamp towered over her, drawn swords gleaming in the moonlight as he now had the advantage. At that Buffy quickly rushed to attack him, catching him off guard as she ran at him from behind. His swords cut right through her small wooden stake like butter before, with one swift sweep she kicked his swords from his hands. They clattered to the ground now leaving them both weaponless as the sound of metal on metal rang out before fading into the night. Sweat soon dripped from Buffy's forehead as they traded blows, this was no ordinary vampire. Just as he had Buffy pressed up against a large tombstone Faith managed to get back on her feet, leaping at him with a stake clenched tightly in her outstretched hand. The vampire dissolved to dust before her but Faith kept going, crashing into Buffy and pressing her up harder against the tombstone as she came to a stop. Buffy swallowed loudly as faith gave her a huge grin, her face barley a centimeters from Buffy's. Buffy could feel the red rising in her cheeks as she tried not to think about Faith's toned, sweaty body pressed up against hers. Her eyes locked on faith's chocolate brown ones. The blonde's breath caught in her throat as she felt the brunette's strong hands wrap gently around her waist before Faith quickly pulled away. Buffy watched as she stood back up, brushing the moment off and fixing her hair.

"Who where those guys anyway?" she asked quickly to try and kill the awkwardness now hanging in the air and steadily building tension between them that had started the moment they'd met. The moment she'd first seen the sweet blonde at the bronze and the walls she'd built up around her heart almost came crumbling to the ground. The walls it had taken years to slowly build up and she had never wanted to let down, until now.

"I don't know, I'll ask Giles tomorrow" Buffy shrugged lightly at Faith, her now messy blonde hair falling in her face. She blew up at it, annoyed and angry at the out of place hair that refused to go back. Faith's face softened as she watched Buffy and couldn't help but think how adorably cute she was in her confusion.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at the library then" she quickly replied and with a small wave she left, she couldn't let her feelings for Buffy get the better of her. The girl was straight as a... something that's incredibly straight, like a ruler? She sighed as she walked away, disappearing from the street light into the pitch black beyond.

"Yea, night..." Buffy whispered into the night air where Faith had been only moments ago but was now far off, headed home. This wasn't like Faith, she usually walked her home first. It's not that Buffy needed someone to walk her home and if had been anyone else she'd have thrown a tantrum about how she wasn't a helpless little girl. She was a slayer and she could walk home on her own. But she liked Faith walking her home, it was one of the highlights of her day.


	2. Ignoring The Feeling

**A/N: WOOT! Second chapter. lol :P Hope you liked the first... but then if you didn't why would you be reading the second? Un less you where actually that bored...? Eekk! Please Review and let me know. Just cos if you have any pointers to I'd like to hear them so i can make it better. :)**

"I don't feel we're getting off on quite the right foot..." Wesley sighed to himself but Buffy wasn't listening. Faith had just walked into the room, it was the first she'd seen her since last night and at the sight of the stunning brunette Buffy had completely frozen up. The other slayer had been on her mind all night, just waiting till she saw her again had been hell. Now finally she was here, even if it was work related. Faith came to a stop across from Wesley, looking him up and down and not looking very happy about it. 

"Ah, and you must be Faith!" he grinned at her, happy to meet his other slayer. Faith raised her eyebrows at him in wonderment, avoiding meeting Buffy's eyes which she knew where watching her carefully. She was edgy around new watchers now but she was still curious.

"New watcher?" she asked, slightly amused at this odd new english man, looking over at Giles for confirmation though she couldn't help but chance a glance at the beautiful blonde beside him too before quickly looking away to avoid eye contact.

"New watcher" Buffy and Giles chorused back to her, slightly resigned as Buffy tried to catch Faith's eye but to no avail. The brunette was looking anywhere but at her.

"Screw that!" Faith answered, turning and leaving out the large library doors in style. Buffy watched her go sadly, wishing she'd stayed. At least with Faith there to lighten the mood the new watcher thing wouldn't be so bad. That and she hated Faith leaving, she wanted her to stay with her. She wanted to be close to her, as close as they had been last night in the cemetery... Wesley was just staring at where she'd been slightly bewildered by her rudeness.

"Buffy, would you, umm...?" Giles asked her quietly and Buffy gladly agreed, nodding and sliding off the table to follow Faith. She burst out the library doors and hurried down the hall after her, only catching up as she exited the school.

"Faith wait!" she called out to the older girl, running to reach her as she walked coolly down the steps. The brunette turned to find Buffy following her and slowed down to walk next to her with a smile.

"What's up B?" Faith asked her, trying at the same time to keep her mind in the now and not back, last night, in the graveyard. Buffy gave her a small smile that made her heart thump heavier in her chest and her head spin.

"I know, the new watcher... seems kinda stuffy and all but, where are you going?" Buffy asked her pleadingly but Faith just shook her head at the younger slayer.

"Anywhere but here!" Faith shrugged, the comment cut into Buffy so even could see it, the hurt in her eyes "you wanna come?". Buffy was tempted, time alone with Faith on a non-slayer basis. She so wanted to, the brunette looked gorgeous that morning in her black denim jacket and dark lipstick. But still her conscious got the better off her.

"No, I can't. But... what about our assignment?" she quickly asked, just trying to get her to stay a little longer. Faith grinned, shaking her head. Being with Buffy but not actually _with_ her was driving the brunette crazy. She needed to let off some steam right now, kick some vampire ass.

"Tell you what, you do the homework and I'll copy yours later" she called back as she walked away. Buffy sighed as she watched her go, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Watching the older brunette walk away from her... but no more, no longer.

XxXxXxXxX

Crypts, after a while they just all looked the same to Buffy. Her footsteps echoed through the small space as she approached the first tomb, pushing open the dusty, heavy lid with ease as it grated across the top with a low moan.

"Not in here..." she whispered to herself, walking around to the next one and pushing open the lid. The skeleton inside was dressed pretty well she had to admit. Soon she spotted the talisman and reached in to grab it with a proud smile.

"Bingo!", but her glee was soon cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps "damn" she cursed, quickly running back to the other coffin and jumping in, closing the lid just before the crypt door creaked open. Trapped in the dark, sharing a small enclosed space with the smelly old skeleton that lived there, she could hear the footsteps approaching where she silently hid. The tomb's lid slid open and the blonde prepared to be stabbed by a cold, sharp sword, when a body climbed in on top of her and closed the lid again. Soft, wavy hair fell in her face as a slim body wriggled uncomfortably on top of hers. She could feel a heart thudding in he chest of the girl above her as she leaned in to whisper in Buffy's ear;

"Sorry B", Buffy's skin tingled as the older slayers hot breath blew lightly down her neck. Faith, she'd known it from the moment she'd climbed into the coffin but now she was just glad that at least in the dark Faith couldn't see her blushing profusely. But no matter how hard her heart was beating or butterflies where fluttering around inside her stomach, she couldn't move or make a sound. She could hear the reason Faith had jumped in there with her too, at least six of those vampires, coming to collect the amulet, and now she was stuck in there with Faith lying on top of her until they left.


	3. Ambusher, Ambushie?

Finally they heard the footsteps retreat and Faith pushed the lid open again, revealing the small blonde beneath her blushing in the moonlight. The brunette smiled down at her and Buffy smiled back shyly as Faith climbed out. The brunette stretched out her arms wide enjoying the moonlight. 

"You okay Faith?" Buffy asked, it wasn't what she really meant but she couldn't say that. It was a question you don't just ask on a whim, though what she said instead just sounded stupid. Because off course Faith was fine, why wouldn't she be? Faith turned back to her, raising her eye brows.

"Five by five" she answered coolly, brushing the question off without a second thought. Buffy watched her followed as Faith quickly exited the crypt stealthily and with a huge grin on her face as she checked the coast was clear before hurrying out the door.

"Faith, what are you doing?" the blonde whispered worriedly as Faith followed where the vamps had gone, till she reached a small man whole and stopped, waiting for Buffy to catch up.

"Well I figure now it's two against six and we have the element of surprise" she answered as she stood over the man hole, looking down into it's dark depths curiously, her brown waves falling in her face.

"Not unlike one against three! Come on Faith..." Buffy tried to argue, watching as she pulled her silky brown hair back into a ponytail with a smile. Faith new exactly what to say, knew Buffy's weaknesses, everything human about her. And she was really hoping this would work.

"Yea and there could be more, I wanna find out. Besides, if you don't follow me, I might die!" she added dramatically before jumping down the hole. Now if she knew Buffy well enough she'd follow... she hoped. The brunette hit the ground, not quite as graciously as she had planned, falling over and hitting the ground quite hard. She rolled over to look up at the ceiling, hoping the blonde would come down after her. Buffy sighed, shaking her head at Faith's reckless actions. But she couldn't leave her down there on her own. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and jumped down, not knowing what to expect to find at the bottom. She landed a little better than Faith but then stumbled, tripped and landed on top of her. Faith grinned up at her happily.

"Usually I like to be on top but I guess for you I can make an exception" she whispered up to the nervous slayer above her. Buffy blushed, quickly pulling herself up off of the older slayer and shyly offering her a hand. Faith turned it down, standing up and looking around to find they where surrounded. She cursed herself inside, being that close to Buffy she'd completely forgotten why they where down here. She had to push her feelings aside if she wanted to survive, that was one rule she'd learnt even before becoming a slayer. With in a second blows where being exchanged, dust flying and fist and feet hitting body's hard. The odds however where against them, soon Faith was restrained and Buffy was far from winning the fight. Grabbing her by the arms, the vampire pushed her down into the water. The blonde struggled in his grip but her air was fast running out till she soon ceased to move and the vamp let her go, standing back up with a broad smile.

"Buffy!" Faith screamed desperately, pulling fiercely to be free of her captor. Buffy lay imply on the ground, her hair and clothes soaked, not moving an inch.

**Sorry for the short update, it'll be longer next time:) hope you enjoyed**


	4. A Begining

_**A/N: **OMG So sorry that I haven't updated in like LITERALLY forever!! . I'll try and make it up to you bats eye lids Anyways here's a chapter! I know, finally... :P _

At the sight of Buffy lying unconscious on the floor something inside Faith snapped, the walls around her heart crumbled to leave a pile of rubble. In a surge of adrenalin she broke free, pushing aside, knocking down and staking vamps left, right and centre as she rushed to reach Buffy's side.

--

Willow sat boredly in the library with Xander, Giles, Cordelia and Wesley. Her and Xander had nothing to do that night, no good movies where on and Buffy was out slaying, there wasn't much point bronzing it on their own. Giles and Wesley where waiting for the return of the slayers and Cordelia was simply there to hit on and flirt with Wesley and grin as he squirmed and blushed.

"Where are they? They really should be back by now" Giles commented worriedly, rubbing his temples with a sigh. Willow gave him a look of sympathy as he took off his glasses and polished them on his shirt. This was always a sign he was nervous or worried or both and it was almost always something to do with Buffy.

"I'm sure they are fine Mr. Giles, my mission scenario has them back in one minute" Wesley added with a proud smile and certainty, trying not to look up at Cordelia who was leaning over him from behind to read over his shoulder, making him increasingly nervous at their close proximity.

"Oh, well then, I'm completely reassured now!" Giles snapped back sarcastically, slamming his book shut and storming into his office, brow still furrowed in both anger and worry. Wesley had been getting on his nerves since he first arrived and now with his mind clouded by worry for Buffy, Wesley just wasn't helping at all.

"I... I was just trying to help.." Wesley stuttered, looking back down at his books with a heavy sigh. He'd known he would not be exactly welcomed here with open arms but he'd hoped, wished, that they could at least all get along okay. It seemed how ever that, that would never happen though.

--

"Ummm... Shit! Why did I never learn CPR?..." Faith cursed aloud as she leant over the petite, blonde slayer "Well... here goes..." she muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath she leaned right in, placing her lips on Buffy's though she wasn't entirely sure she was doing it right. Warm air passed through her lips and then through those of the girl beneath her as she tried to mimic how she'd seen them do it on TV, in all those crappy soaps she'd watched as a kid. Before she could even finish Buffy's eyes flicked open to look up at her in surprise. Faith quickly pulled back, biting her lip in a shy manor that was not at all common behavior for Faith as she watched the blonde slowly coming back to reality. Still light headed, dizzy and disorientated a crooked smile spread across Buffy's lips.

"Did you just kiss me or was that another of my dreams?" the blonde asked with a grin as she slowly sat up, Faith wrapping her arm around the smaller girl to hold her up gently. Faith blushed bright red as she turned to answer Buffy but was cut off by the younger slayers lips crashing into her own. The brunette smiled as Buffy wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her passionately till finally Faith pulled back.

"Wouldn't want to deprive you of too much oxygen again now would we" she laughed, eye brows raised as she reached a hand up to trace the blondes lips as she'd dreamed of doing so many times since they'd first met but told herself would never happen "...I'm so glad your okay. At least, I think your okay. But then again you just kissed me, maybe you have brain damage" Faith giggled in very un-faith-like fashion. What was this girl doing to her?

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine! I've drowned before..." Buffy blushed bashfully but then smiled slyly as another thought entered her mind "but then again it might help if you kissed me better!" she grinned. Faith laughed, leaning back down to kiss her again and tangling her fingers through Buffy's soft, golden locks as she did so.

"Well, anything to help you feel better B".

--

"Where on earth are they? Wesley, surely even you must be getting worried by now!" Giles questioned the new watcher earnestly. Wesley sighed, rising to his feet, it had been twenty minutes past the time they where supposed to be back, even he was now rubbing his brow and nervously checking his pocket watch every twenty seconds.

"I agree, this is quite worrying. We should form two search parties and do sweeps of the area they where supposed to be in, now Willow why don't you go with..." Wesley started instructing when Cordelia interrupted him, attaching herself to her arm and announcing loudly.

"I'm with Wesley!". Just at that moment the library doors opened and the two slayers walked in calmly, giggling quietly till they noticed the large group sitting in the library staring at them and Buffy quickly de-threaded their fingers and un-linked their hands, though not quite in time for Willow not to notice. Faith sighed, her smile slipping as she looked down at her now empty hand and quickly put on her business face. There was, after all, no room for feelings in this business they called slaying.

"Your back... Finally. What took you so long?" Giles asked crossly as Buffy walked towards him and Faith took a seat on the table, swinging her legs back and forwards boredly. The blonde slayer sighed, trying to think off a good reason, a good excuse. Luckily Faith saved her.

"Sorry G-man, we grabbed the amulet but then a bunch of guys came in looking for it. We hid while they searched furiously, they found us, we fought, there where about... ten of them?... Well anyways, now they're dead and we got your trinket" she grinned, chucking the amulet to Giles who held it up to look closer when Wesley snatched it from him angrily.

"Have you all forgotten that I am the watcher??" he growled much to all of their surprise, before he quickly calmed himself "I will take this home tonight, look it over and refer to some texts I have at home. And Buffy, Faith, we will meet back here tomorrow afternoon after school!" he commanded as he slipped the amulet into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, ready to leave.

"Well... I guess I'd better be heading home too. Catch ya tomorrow B" she gave Buffy one last winked and exited the same way their watcher had before her. Buffy watched her go with a sigh, and picked up her jacket also.

"Ditto what she said, I'm mad tired. Sorry guys.." she added to Willow and Xander "I'll see you all tomorrow" she groaned as she slipped her thin jacket over her arms and buttoned up the front slowly. Giles nodded, giving her a warm smile, feeling slightly bad for having gone of at her when she returned late.

"Wait, I'll walk home with you" Willow quickly piped up, rushing round to grab her things and hug Xander good bye before her slayer friend left with out her. Buffy smiled as the red headed witch reached her side, now ready to leave, and gave her a smile as they walked out the library doors. This was the perfect opportunity, being alone with Buffy, so she could ask her what was up with her and Faith before. She waited till they where down the hall, out the back doors of the school and safely out of ear shot of everyone else till she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you and Faith?... you know..." she asked, not quite sure how to put it, Buffy gave her best friend a quizzical look "I just mean... when you guys walked into the library. The coupley-ness of you, all holding hands. What was up with that??" the wicca asked wonderingly. Buffy's cheeks flared bright red as she quickly looked down at her feet.

"I... uh... It wasn't... I mean, I..." the blonde frowned trying to get the words right in her head this time before she spoke them "Please don't tell the others Will, I'm not even entirely sure what's going on!".


End file.
